Now What?
by AudaciousSoleil
Summary: Katie and Rita get a close on a trip to San Diego, what happens after. I suck at writing a summary. Give it a shot tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my God Rita, tonight was so much fun." Katie said as we waited for the elevator to take us up tp our rooms. We were in San Diego for the weekend doing some press for MTV and the show. After we were done we had gone out to a couple of bars.

"I know, I can't remember the last time laughed so much." I entered the elevator and stood against the back wall. Katie came and stood next to me, interlocking our arms and resting her head on my shoulder. I could smell her shampoo, I could smell her perfume, it was…..intoxicating. I felt my stomach flip like it always does when I'm too close to her.

"I can't believe I talked you into doing karaoke. Instant classic." Katie grinned at me as we arrived at our floor and walked out of the elevator.

I felt myself blush at the memory. "Never again. I leave all the singing and all the stages to you. I was so off key it was embarrassing. You can never tell anyone, not that they'd believe you anyway."

"You're probably right, they would never believe it." She pulled out her phone, shaking it at me with mischief in her dark green eyes, "but I have evidence. "

My jaw dropped open. "You didn't. You wouldn't" I sputtered.

"I might." Katie said with a laugh. We arrived at our rooms. "Thanks for the fun night, Rita" she kissed me softly on the cheek and continued to her room door.

"Goodnight Katie." I watched her walk inside her room wishing things were different. Days like today were a blessing and a curse.

Its official, I'm a cliché. Life imitating art, all of it. I've fallen for my co-star, fallen hard for my very straight, very happily coupled up co-star. In my defense, it would be hard not to. Not only is she gorgeous, like seriously sexy, but she's so genuine and kind, and fun I couldn't help it. I let out a sigh as I kick off my shoes. Another night spent alone.

I change in to my pajama bottoms and a tshirt and head out on to the balcony. It's beautiful outside tonight. The moonlight reflects softly off the ocean, and I can see the lights from a boat in the distance. My mind drifts, I find myself thinking about Katie, again. There's just something about her, she's wormed her way in and there's no getting her out.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. "Rita, open up." I hear Katie. I open the door and there she is. She's wearing sweats and a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Her auburn hair that had been in a bun all day was now flowing in soft waves. She looked hotter right now then she did twenty minutes ago in her dress and heels. My mouth went instantly dry.

"Uh …hey." that was all I could manage.

Katie looks at me and tilts her head. "Did you steel that shirt from wardrobe?"

"W-what?" I look down at the donut shirt im wearing and let out a little chuckle. "No, a fan sent it to me."

"Its cute. Are you gonna let me in?" I move to the side and she walks past me. She turns around and lifts her arms. She's got a bottle of champagne in one hand and two glasses in another. She smiles softly and lifts her eyebrows in invitation.

"Are we celebrating something?" I ask wondering if I'm missing something.

"No, not really" she laughs "I just had so much fun today, and I dont want it to end yet. So, join me? " Katie askes.

"How could I resist" I say. Katie lets out a little squeal, kisses me on the cheek and turns around to go open the champagne.

Oh man, am I in trouble.

I know this first chapter is kinda short, I just wanted to set things up. Any and all feedback is welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie opened the champagne with a loud pop and and laugh. She poured two glasses and handed me mine with a smile. "So Rita what should we toast to?"

"No way I'm horrible at that stuff. This is your idea, you come up with something." I give a small chuckle. If forced to come up with a toast right now it would be something so incredibly cheesy, and probably sound more like a sonnet then a toast.

I'm not exactly sure what was going on with me right now. I feel like all the walls that I had built up so that I could act normal around Katie were close to crumbling down.

"Hummm.." she bit her bottom lip (just kill me now) "I know let's keep it simple, to us. To beautiful days and beautiful friends. Cheers."

"Cheers." I said quietly as we clinked our glasses. She held my eyes as we took the first sip.

"Yummy, thats good." Katie grabbed the bottle and headed out to the balcony. She stood looking out at the ocean, resting her arms on the railing.

I was stuck to this spot, unable to tear my eyes off her. She's so fucking beautiful, looking at her right now had my stomach in knots. I feel inadequate. I feel awkward. I feel like everything that I'm feeling right now is being broadcast on my face for everyone to see. Katie turned her head to look at me, "it's beautiful out here tonight, Rita. Join me?"

I quickly finished my glass and took a deep breath to steady myself before joining her outside. Katie took my glass from me refilling it it along with her own. I went and stood facing Katie leaning back with my arms on the railing. She handed me back my drink and we stood in a in a peaceful silence for a few minutes.

"So, I hope you don't think I'm being an ass for busting in on you tonight." Katie said.

"Naw, I wasn't doing anything anyway. Drinking champagne with you is way better than sitting out here zoning out by myself. " I answered. Katie looked at me and gave me a quick smile before looking out back towards the ocean.

"I'm so excited to start filming season two next week. But I'm way more nervous then last year."

"Really?" I asked "Why would you be more nervous this year? This time you already know everyone and you know what to expect."

'I know, but it'll like last year there were no expectations, nobody had heard of the show, and now we have these fans, and people expect it to be good. It's a little scary, you know. Plus I think half of the Karmy Army hates me after last year."

I gave a little laugh " They don't hate you, Katie, they are just a little mad a Karma right now. I think it would be impossible for anyone to hate you. You're very likeable, it's your gift."

"Yea?" She asked huskily.

"Yea." I said quietly looking into her eyes. My eyes were tethered to hers, I felt it impossible to look away. I swear I felt the world slow down, everything became fuzzy, everything but Katie. She was crystal clear, and for a second I saw just a wisp of something in eyes. I wanted so much in that moment, to take her hand, to kiss her, to hold her, but I knew I couldn't so I just offered a soft smile.

"Rita…." She said softly before slightly smiling and shaking her head, "you're sweet." and just like that the moment was gone. In a normal voice she asked "more champagne?"

"Sure why not." I was back to feeling awkward again, wondering if we just shared a moment, or if it was all in my head. Because it felt like a moment, but it was probably just wishful thinking.

Katie poured us each another glass of champagne, and it was as if that moment had never happened. We talked some more about the upcoming season, and we laughed about things that had happened last year around the set.

"Remember when Michael hid in your trailer? You were in there for like ten minutes before he jumped out at you." Katie asked with a giggle.

"Oh my God, he scared the shit out of me." I laughed

"I saw you running out of your trailer after him, I thought you were gonna kill him."

"I should have. I swear I almost had a heart attack. I'm afraid to find out what pranks he's gonna try to pull this year."

"I'm sure he'll come up with good ones." She says. We're both quiet for a moment.. Out of nowhere Katie laughs "God Rita, I shouldn't drink champagne."

"What? Why, it's so good"

"I know but it makes me think like philosophical thoughts or some shit."

"Like what?" I ask.

Katie stares out at the water, "I don't know, just like about life. About how lucky I am, about all that I have, things I want, things I can't have, things I shouldn't …." She shakes her head, "you ever feel like there's something coming, like you can feel it in the air?"

"What do you mean?"

She turns to me, and looks very intense and starts speaking very quickly "It's like a snowball, or something, a huge snowball, and you can feel it coming, feel the vibrations of it before you see it. And you don't know if you should run, or stand there. And you don't know what's in the snowball, it could be good, or bad, or it could hurt. And maybe you should get out of the way, but you can't, or you don't want to. I don't know…God, Rita I sound crazy right now. "

I turn so that we're facing each other. "No you don't Katie, I get it."

"Do you?" She asks quietly.

"Yea, I do." And I want to say more, but the way she's looking at me has rendered me speechless. It's like she's searching for something written on my face. We're standings so close together now and I swear I my heart feels like it's going to beat it's way right out of my chest. I'm afraid to speak, afraid to move, afraid to break whatever spell is working it's magic.

Slowly she reaches up an pushes a strand of hair behind my ear and brings her hand to rest on my cheek. Slowly she leans forward, I can feel her breath tickling my lips, and we stay like for what seems like an eternity, millimeters away touching, eyes still locked. Then I see her lazily close her eyes and then I feel her lips on mine. I close my eyes. Her lips are impossibly soft, and she's barely kissing me.

she pulls back slightly, eyes still closed, this time I close the distance between us, capturing her lips between mine. Our lips part and I feel her tongue on my bottom lips asking for entrance. The kiss deepens, slowly, erotically. I've kissed Katie a million times for the show, but not like this, never like this.

Katie pulls back, her eyes hooded, "Rita…"


	3. Chapter 3

Katie pulls back, her eyes hooded, "Rita…" I'm afraid to move, afraid to speak, afraid that if I do the wrong thing she'll stop, she'll leave. The moment feels like an eternity, then she says so quietly I can barely hear her over the druming of my heart, "More."

She kisses me again, this time more aggressively, her tongue and mine mingling. I wrap my arms around her waist and bring her body flush against me, I can feel her every curve, every movement. Her hand sneaks under my shirt and rests on hip, my bare skin feels like it's on fire where she touches me.

More is all I can think, I want more of her. I bring my hands under shirt and run my nails across her lower back, she responds by arching her back towards me. The movement causes her thigh to graze my center, and I feel heat spread.

I can't believe this is really happening. And for the briefest of seconds I think maybe I should pull back, maybe we should stop. She's got a boyfriend, and we have to work together, and I don't want our friendship to change and then she bites down on my bottom lip and I'm incapable of thinking. I let out a moan and push her until her back hits the sliding glass door. Everything is speeding up, our lips, our tongues, our breaths. I move my hands from her back to her stomach, letting my thumbs rest in band of her sweatpants.

I move my lips to her earlobe, lightly nibbling, then down her jaw, kissing my way from her neck to her collarbone, where I bite her gently. Now it's her turn to moan. This gives me all the confidence I need. I run my hands up her sides and pull her shirt off.

Never in my life have I seen anything as beautiful as Katie standing there in the moonlight in only her black bra and sweatpants. I take it all in, her curves, the color of her skin, the tri of freckles on her left hip. I want to pause this moment, memorize it, but then she's taking my hand and leading me inside.

At the foot of the bed she kisses me again, slowly at first, and when our tongues meet everything changes and the kisses explode into some fierce. Katie pulls my shirt off and unhooks my bra throwing them both on the floor. She takes both my breasts in her hands, brushing my nipples with her thumbs, as she sucks on my bottom lip. I moan again, louder this time, unable and unwilling to hold it back.

Katie pushes me down onto the bed. I push myself up on my elbows and watch as she takes off her pants and joins me on the bed. She's straddling me and with her eyes on mine I sit up, reach around and unfasten her bra. I start again with her neck, kissing, sucking, and licking my way down to her breasts, I take her right nipple into my mouth, and rub my tongue on it before lightly nipping at it with my teeth. Katie arches her back and grabs on to the back of my head pulling me closer, silently asking for more. I switch to her other nipple and run my hand down her stomach, feeling it quiver beneath me.

I move my mouth back up, kissing her softly, then resting my forehead against hers as I push my hand down farther. I can feel the heat radiating off of her, I touch her lightly at first, amazed by how wet she is. Katie closes her eyes and lets her head fall back moaning softly as I reach between her folds to rub her clit. Gently at first, then with more pressure as her hips begin to move.

She reaches for my head again and kisses me deeply as I continue to rub her, she sits up slightly and I take the opportunity to push two fingers deep inside her, the sound that erupts from her has my stomach in knots. Katie's hands are on my shoulders, squeezing me tightly.

"Oh my God, Rita, yes" She says as I continue to use my fingers on her as my thumb rubs her clit. I can feel her start to convulse around me. "Rita…Ohh." She moans as she cums and collapses against me, her breathing heavy and shivers as I lightly brush against her as I remove my hand.

She sits all the way back up, and gives me a little smirk "I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel."


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning I instantly knew I was alone. There was a stillness in the room, an emptiness. She was gone. I got up and half heartedly looked for a note, thinking maybe she went for breakfast or something. But there was nothing. That left two options, either she freaked out or she FREAKED out, either way she was gone.

I went back and laid down on the bed where the scent of her still lingered. I closed my eyes and let the memories come flooding back. The way she touched me tentatively at first and then with confidence. The slow, soft way she would moan when I sucked softly on her neck. God, what a night. If I was crushing hard on her before…

I wasn't sure what I should do next. Should I go to her room and talk to her face, call her, text her? I had no clue. I didn't even know what I would or should say to her. I thinking that "hey Katie thanks for the most mind blowing, hottest night of my life, let's run away to an island paradise and do that everyday" wasn't exactly going to work.

At the moment I really just wanted to know if she was ok. I decided to text her. I got my phone and just stared at the screen. I didn't know what to say. What I wanted to say was I missed waking up with you next to me, come back. I wasn't sure how that would go over. So I just decided to keep in simple.

●●●Hey Katie, I just wanted to check and see if everything was ok. Let me know what time you want to leave ok.  
Rita●●●

We were supposed to drive back to LA together today. I figured that was good, it would give us time to talk, figure out what happens next. Honestly I have no clue. I know that in the moment last night it was Fuckin awesome, but now it was daytime, and reality was starting to set in. Katie has a boyfriend, Paul is a really nice guy and I know he loves her. I'm pretty sure she loves him too, so I don't know where that leaves me.

I don't know what last night was about for her. Does she have feelings for me? Was she just curious? Was this just some form of life imitating art? Arggghhhh! So confusing. I just wanted to go back to last night where there was no thinking required.

It was so confusing. I lay there with my phone on my belly just waiting for a response from Katie. I think I dozed off a little. I looked at my phone about an hour later, and still no response. I decided I was going to to have to bite the bullet anf just go see her. I got up and got dressed, and went next door to her room, knocking softly on her door.

"Katie, it's me." No answer so I knocked a little louder. Still no answer. I walked back to my room and called down to the front desk the where they informed me that Katie had checked out this morning. Great, this was worse then I thought.

I decided to send her another text.

●●●So, I guess you checked out. Just let me know if you're ok.●●●

About twenty minutes later I finally got a response.

■ ■■Hey Rita, I'm good, just decided to rent a car and head back a little early. See you next week on the set.  
Katie ■■■

Ok, she was definitely giving me the brush off. I sighed, looked back at the bed one last time, and decided to head back home.

I had a feeling things were going to get really awkward


	5. Chapter 5

One week. Well really eight days (who's counting, right) since I had seen or heard from Katie. Eight days to sit and brood about what it all ment. Eight days to replay it, to turn it all around in my head. Eight days to think now what? I still hadn't figured that part out. I texted her twice, just normal, hey how's it going type of stuff and got no response. I really just wanted to talk to her before we had to see each other on the set, you know maybe get rid of any awkwardness that there might be. I even thought about going over to her house, but then I was like 'hello stalker.' So nothing.

But today was the day, first day back on the set for season two. She was going to have to see me today if she liked it or not.

I pulled my car into the lot sat there for a second giving myself a little pep talk. Act normal. That's all I had to do, act normal, I'm an actress I should be able to pull that off…Right?

When I went inside the first people I saw were Michael and Carter. I ran up to them, giving them both big hugs. We started talking, then I felt someone hugging me from behind, I turned to find Gregg waiting with a big smile on his face. It was so great to see everyone again, just like old times. We were all laughing and joking around when I saw Gregg's face light up. "Hey Katie, you're finally here." He moved to give her a hug.

I took a deep breath and turned around. My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest, and wild buffalo were running in my stomach. Eight days. Eight days, and I swear somehow I had forgotten how beautiful she is, how she makes me feel all gooey inside. Apparently I was still crushing on her. She gave Gregg a hug and I noticed Paul standing behind her. Bringing her boyfriend to the first day back on the set, was that a message to me? I didn't know.

Katie hugged everyone else then it was my turn "Rita." She said without even really looking at me and gave me brief hug before going back to Paul and standing beside him and holding his hand.

We all stood around talking for a few minutes and catching up. It kinda like high school, when you come back from summer break and see your friends again. The only people not talking to each other? Katie and I. Awkward? Yep a little.

"OK everybody," Carter said after a while, "let's get to work." Paul said goodbye to Katie, and I heard him tell her to call him when she was done for the day and he'd pick her up. Then he bent dowe and kissed her quick, but Katie said "hey get back here" and kissed him more deeply. I looked away, and yes I was jealous.

First we had a meeting with Carter and the rest of the writing staff where they broke down their vision for the season. Then we did a table read. Next up I had wardrobe fittings.

I walked into wardrobe and saw Connie our wonderful wardrobe lady. "Rita, come here girl and give me a hug." I gladly did. I loved Connie, she was in her sixties and kinda took on the mamma bear role to all of us. "Whats going on with you Rita, you look like you got something on your mind."

Who me? "No nothing, just excited." Connie just looked at me. "Hummph, if you say so. OK let's get started." She said handing me a dress to put on. "Try this one first, I'll be right back."

I had taken my shirt off and was starting to unbutton my jeans when I heard "Hey Connie…." Katie's voice trailed off when she saw me. We both just froze, I saw her look down my body before finally meeting my eyes for the first time today, for the first time on eight days. "Oh..um…Rita, um.." She shook her head slightly as if clearing cobwebs "Sorry, I didn't know you were here, I'll come back." And she turned around to leave.

"Wait." I said it a little to loudly. Katie stopped but didn't turn back around. "Katie…I…" I had no idea what to say to her. I laughed slightly and just decided to be honest. "I feel like we should talk, but I have no idea what to say, or how to begin." I say softly.

She doesn't say anything, and for a minute I think she's just gonna leave. But then she sighs, "Rita, we don't need….I don't want to talk about it, ok. I just want things to go back to normal. Like they were before, you know…"her voice trailed off.

"Uh…yeah sure." I said, "look Katie…" I began as I walked up behind her and slightly touched her elbow. I heard her slight intake of breath as I turned her to face me. Everything I was about to say died instantly on my lips. So close, she was so close to me, I heard her breath pick up slightly. We stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a second or two, then Katie closed her eyes briefly and turned around and walked out without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Rita, what's up with you and Katie?" Michael ask right away as he sits down next to me, handing me a coffee.

I slowly put down the book I was reading. "What? Nothing." I tried to play it cool.

"Bullshit!" He looked hard at me. "What it is it? I know you guys are fighting or not exactly fighting, but something, there's something going on."

"Nothing's going on Michael." He just sits there and looks at me. "What? there's nothing." I look back at him putting on my best innocent face.

"Still don't believe you. I'm gonna go talk to Katie." He gets up and leaves. Fuck, is it noticeable to everyone I wonder. It's been a two weeks back at work, and things haven't gotten any better. We work together fine, I think, but other then that there's nothing. We don't talk to each other, not really. We are polite to each other when other people are around, but that's basically it. I haven't been alone with her since that one moment in wardrobe.

It's so different from last year. I swear all we did last year was laugh, and talk. We were always hanging out in each others trailers, now I hang out with Michael or just read alone in my trailer. As good as that night in San Diego was, I really kinda wish it hadn't happened. All it did was mess everything up. I miss Katie, I miss my friend.

I saw Michael across the room talking with Katie. She shook her head, and I saw him give her the same look he gave me. Leave it to him to figure out there was something going on. He got up and walked away and Katie caught me looking at her. She held my eyes for a moment, her face unreadable, and I wondered if her thoughts were similar to mine.

"Ok guys, we're ready." I heard someone from the crew shout. It had been a long day, 10 hours already on set, and I was not looking forward to shooting the next scene. It took place in Amy's bedroom, Karma was supposed to show up drunk and kiss Amy, then Amy kicks her out.

I stood in Amy's room and waited for the director, Keith to yell action. He did then in came Katie as Karma. She marches up to me and pulls my by my shoulders and gives me a hard kiss. "Cut" yells Keith "lets do it again, but this time Katie not quite so much aggression, Ok?" We start it again, and again, and again. "Ok everyone, I think we got enough to work with, that's s wrap for the day. Rita can I talk with you for a second?"

"Yea what's up?" I ask nervously. If Michael is able to tell something is going on, so was he.

"Is everything ok with Katie?"

"Yea…yes as far as I know. Why?"

"I don't know she just seems a little off somehow, not as…seamless as she usually is, you know? You must have noticed?" he raises his brows in question.

"Um yeah maybe she was a little off today, maybe she's tired."

"No it's not just today. I only notice it because I spend all day staring at you guys in the monitor. Listen, will you do me a favor and go talk to her? "

"Sure Keith." I didn't really want to go talk to Katie, but at the same time I did, maybe we could finally get rid of some of this awkwardness. I walked out to the trailers and just stood outside Katie's door for a moment. I could hear music playing and her singing along. I was so nervous, I decided not to think about it and just knocked.

"Come in." I heard her yell. I opened the door and peaked in. Katie had already gotten dressed in her own clothes. She was wearing some shorts and a t shirt that had the sleeves cut off (my favorite).

"Uh hi." I managed. God why did she have to be so fuckin gorgeous, it made it all to easy to get distracted. She scrunched up her eyebrows, and look a little confused. We both stood there for a minute. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Uh yea, I just…look Keith asked me to come and talk to you. He says he noticed you seemed a little off lately and he asked if I knew what was up with you. And Michael said earlier that we both seemed off so I thought, I don't know maybe we should talk, you know clear the air. I know what happened, happened but that doesn't mean everything has so change and you and me-"

"Rita, you're babbling." Katie says with a smile. That's literally the first time she has smiled at me in weeks.

I laugh a little "I know, I know, sorry."

"No don't be sorry, Rita." She looks down at her hands. "I have been off lately…It's just…I don't know how to BE around you now, you know. And I know you wanted to talk about it, and I just couldn't, or I can't."

I don't know what to say to that, so I just blurt out the first, the only thought in my head, "I miss you Katie, I miss my friend." She picks her head up and looks at me, I see tears pooling in her eyes, but they don't drop.

"God, Rita, I miss you too." she says it with an explosion of breath. "So what do we do?"

I shake my head knowing what I'm about to say is impossible, but I say it anyway, "we just forget about it, pretend it never happened."

I saw something flash in her eyes, sadness maybe. "Pretend? I should be good at pretending."

I look at her funny, "what does that mean?"

"Nothing. Rita…" What ever she was going to say died on her lips as her phone went off. "It's Paul, I better get it."

"Yea, sure, I gotta go anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned to walk out of the trailer.

"Hey Rita?" I turned around with my hand on the door and looked at her, "I'll try to pretend it didn't happen, but I won't regret it." She gives me a sad little smile.

"Me neither." I say as I walk out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days after talking with Katie in her trailer, I was walking out to my car when I ran into Paul and Katie. "Hey Rita" Paul said with a big smile as he gave me a hug. God I didn't want to hug him, I felt so weird around him. So guilty. I felt like if I looked into his eyes for too long he'd know, that I know what his girlfriend looks like naked.

"Hey Paul, what's going on?"

"Rita, I miss you. I feel like you never come out and hang with us anymore. Don't you like us?" He laughs. If he only knew.

"What not even Paul. Just been busy working you know."

"Well I know you guys have a few days off, so you're coming out with us tomorrow."

"I am?" I asked glancing at Katie. Things between us had been better since we talked in her trailer. We weren't like we were before, but I guess we were making a new normal. I saw her smile a little and shrug her shoulders.

"Yes Rita, you are. I won't take no for an answer because I know you need to get out and have some fun, you're far to serious." He said as he swung his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards my car.

"I am not too serious." I say.

"Oh good, then you'll come" Paul laughed. "I'll have Katie text you the directions, Ok. We're leaving now before you change your mind." He said as he pulled Katie along with him.

"But I never said I would."

"Tomorrow, Rita." He shouted back at me without looking. But Katie did look, she turned her head back at me and gave me a small smile and a wink.

So, yeah that's how I got roped into going out tonight with my friend who I was still kinda crushin on, and her boyfriend, so much for my simple, uncomplicated life. I stood outside the two story bar giving myself yet another pep talk, I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I took a deep breath and walked inside. There was a band playing on stage and a huge bar surrounded by people. Katie had told me they'd be upstairs so I headed that way.

When I reached the top of the stairs there was a big glass door leading into a room with some pool tables. I could see Paul and some of his friends playing at a table in the corner, but no sign of Katie.

"Are you trying to figure out if you should just leave now, thinking no one will notice when you don't show up?." I jumped a little at the sound of Katie's voice, and my heart sped up, and not only because she startled me. I turned around and she was right there, standing just a little to close.

She's gorgeous, that's the first thought that enters my mind. Her auburn hair is straight tonight, parted at the side and cascading down her shoulders. She's wearing a black and red dress that hugs her body in all the right ways. And red, red lipstick (my favorite) that makes it look like her lips are just waiting for a kiss. Don't think like that Rita I tell myself.

"Hey Katie, no I was just checking this place out, I've never been here before."

She raises one eyebrow "Right, come on." She says as she hooks her arm in mine and opens the door. "Hey everybody, look who I found."

"Hey Rita." Paul comes over and gives me a big hug. "Hey everyone this is Rita. Rita you know Sam, and Johnny and this is Sam's girlfriend Madison." I had met Sam a few times, he was tall, blonde and looked like a typical California surfer dude, his girlfriend was the complete opposite, short with dark hair and dark eyes. I knew Johnny a little better, he had been to the set a few times with Paul. I said hi to the three of them. There was another guy standing by them, he was about 6' with brown hair and clear blue eyes, he was really handsome. "And this is Alex." Paul said it wiggling his eyes.

Oh my God, was this a set up? Is this like a couples thing? Was Paul trying to get me and Alex together? These are the thoughts that run through my paranoid mind. I shake his hand, "Nice to meet you, Alex."

"You to Rita." He's got a nice smile. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh yeah sure, maybe a beer." I say.

"Sure, anybody else?" Everyone yells out what kind of beer they want and he walks away to get everyone's drinks. I can see out of the corner of my eye Paul and Katie, he's holding her close to his body and whispering something in her ear that causes her to laugh. It makes my stomach drop. Katie reaches up on her tip toes and gives Paul a little kiss on his cheek. I know it should hurt, but it does.

Alex returns with my beer. "Here you go Rita." He says with an easy smile, it's a nice smile. "So you're an actress? You work with Katie. I'm sorry I don't watch much TV." He looks a little embarrassed.

"Yea we're on a show on MTV, we just started filming the second season a couple of weeks ago."

"And you like it? Being an actress?" He asks.

"Yea I love it. I get to play make believe, put myself in someone else's shoes. Its fun and it's challenging. What about you, what do you do?

"I design eco friendly houses."

"Wow really? That's awesome." We talk some more about that, and he's telling my about reducing our carbon footprint, and energy producing houses. "I have to say Alex, I'm very impressed."

He smiles, "Well good," he leans in towards me and lowers his voice "that was goal." We both laugh a little.

"Hey guys, I thought you might be a little thirsty." Suddenly Katie is right at my side with a couple of beers. She keeps sneaking up on me tonight.

"Thanks Katie." Alex and I both say.

"Lets play a game of pool, Ok?" She asks. "Boys versus girls."

"Sure it'll be fun to kick your butt." Alex says.

I look at him with a grin "Don't be so sure, Alex, I used to hustle pool before I got a regular acting gig."

He raises his eyebrows "Did you now?" I just smile at him.

"Come on Rita, help me pick out a pool stick." Katie grabs my arm and leads me away from Alex. When we were out of earshot she says, "He's flirting with you Rita."

"Yea…and"

"I..uh…just wanted to make sure you knew." She sounded weird.

"Yeah Katie, I usually know when someone's flirting with me." I say as we grab some pool sticks. She looks like she wants to say something more but instead she keeps walking.

"Ok, you girls are going down." Paul laughs and gives Katie a bit smooch of a kiss. "I racked them, you guys can break."

I let Katie break and go sit on the stool next to Alex. He gives me a big smile when I get there. Katie breaks and ball go everywhere but nothing goes in. It's Paul's turn, Katie comes and stands next to me, takes the beer out of my hand and drinks some. Paul hits a ball in then misses the second. Its my turn. I hit the cue ball and it bounces around a little, and nothing is even close to going in.

"A pool shark, huh." Alex asks with a grin as he gets up for his turn. I just shrugged my shoulders a little and he laughed. I sit back in my stool and grab for my beer only to notice it's empty.

"Hey." I say looking at Katie.

"What I was thirsty." She smiles. "Want another one?" I just shake my head at her. She goes around behind me and puts her arms around my waist resting her head on my shoulder . I feel my heart speed up again, I look around to see if anyone notices, but of course they wouldn't. This is just how Katie is, she's an affectionate person. I put my hands over hers, I can smell the alcohol on her breath, and the floral scent of her perfume. This is as close as we have been to each other since that night.

I try to concentrate on the game, Alex made his first shot and is now moving around the table to set up his second. Katie pulls her head off my shoulder and moves it back slightly. I can feel her warm breath tickling my ear, it sends a little shiver down my spine.

"Rita?" She whispers so softly in my ear.

"Hmmm" its all I can manage to squeak out.

"What do you think it means?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"He was flirting with you."

"Yeah." I'm still confused. I watch as Alex misses his next shot.

She pauses for a second, "I didn't like it." With that she lets go of me to go take her shot,


	8. Chapter 8

"He was flirting with you."

"Yeah." I'm still confused. I watch as Alex misses his next shot.

She pauses for a second,"I didn't like it." With that she lets go of me to go take her shot.

Mentally my jaw just hit the floor. I watch as she lines up her shot, she lifts her eyes to meet mine, and I feel electricity flow through me. Is this part of our new normal? Katie makes the shot and lets out a loud "whooohooo." Paul grabs her in a big hug, that's the last thing I want to see, so I just look away.

I turn to Alex we start chatting again. I'm kinda halfway watching as Katie misses her shot. Paul is up next. I've really lost all interest in the game. I can see Katie leaning against the bar, her head tilted to the side, I can feel her eyes on me. What is going on?

The rest of the game is pretty uneventful. In between shots I go back and stand by Alex, he's super easy to talk to, and he's pretty hot. I just wish I could be more into him, that's pretty hard with Katie around. She stays mostly on the other side of the pool table, occasionally she will give me a little smile and I get distracted all over again.

The guys win the game pretty easily. It's not that late but I'm ready to go. I turn to Alex, "Hey, I think I'm gonna go."

"What? You can't leave yet, it's early."

"I know, I know it's been a long week, I'm just a little tired." And confused, very confused.

"OK I get it." He gives me a big smile. "I enjoyed meeting you, Rita, maybe we could, uh, get together again sometime, I'd like to get to know you a little better."

Maybe I shouldn't, hell I probably shouldn't, but he's nice, and he's cute, and maybe he can help me forget about this impossible situation with Katie. It's like the second I thought her name, she appeared out of nowhere and now she's by my side, sliding her arm around my waist.

I try to concentrate on Alex, "yeah we could do that, that would be nice." He hands me his phone I give him my number.

"Are you leaving Rita?" Katie asks with a little pout.

"Yes, I'm tired." She just looks at me like she knows better. I say goodbye to everyone, giving them all a hug and promising to do this again soon.

As I'm about to walk down the stairs I hear Katie come up behind me. "Wait up, Rita, I'll walk you out." She puts her arm through mine as we walk down. When we get outside she removes her arm from mine and instead takes my hand.

I don't say anything, I don't know what to say to her. So I just wait her out. We reach my car, I'm about to open the door when she pulls lightly on my hand, silently asking me to turn around. I do and I lean up against the car. "You and Alex seemed to hit it off."

"Yea he seems like a cool guy."

"I guess I was wrong then." She says

"About what."

"I told Paul not to invite him, that you wouldn't be interested him." She's looking at me, really looking at me, into me, like she knows the truth from all the bullshit.

"I should be interested in him." She takes a step closer to me and takes my other hand, we're facing each other with our hands loosely hanging between us.

"But…" She asks softly. I feel her surrounding me again as she leans in slightly.

"I don't know." I just shake my head.

"Maybe he's not your type, Rita." The way she says my name has warmth spreading through my body.

She's getting closer, so close that I can smell the alcohol on her breath. I give her a slight smile, "So, what's my type, then?" I ask

"Me." She says it so softly, it's just like a whisper in the wind. My breath hitches as she kisses the corner of my mouth, lightly and pulls back slightly, her eyes piercing mine.

I just rest my forehead on hers. I give a little laugh, how is this happening right now. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" I ask this partly just to break the tension.

She laughs and shrugs one shoulder, "I'm not drunk, Rita." She runs her hands up my arms, giving me goosebumps, and cups my face, turning it slightly. She kisses me again, softly, slowly, I'm powerless not to respond. My lips opening to hers, her tongue meeting mine in a slow exploration. Her hands run back down my arms, and come to rest on my hips, where she pulls us closer together, our bodies flush against each other. The kiss continues, intoxicatingly slowly, I run my hands down her back and rest them on her ass, pulling us together. A soft moan escapes from Katie, and its music to my ears. If possible the kiss deepens even more, and it's my turn to moan as she bites my bottom lip. I hear a door open and music come spilling out from the bar, we pull apart, both of up breathing heavily. I lick my lips, still tasting her there.

"I should go back in." She says and all I can do is manage a nod. She still doesn't move, still looking at me, "Rita….." She closes her eyes for a brief moment, kisses me on the cheek, "Goodnight." And with that she turns and walks away, pausing when she reaches the door to look back at me one last time and give me a little sexy smile.

Oh what a night, I think as I get in the car to drive home


	9. Chapter 9

I drove all the way home with a smile on my face, and the taste of Katie still on my lips. Oh my God, that kiss was something else.

When I got home I was too wound up so sleep. I put on some sweats, grabbed a glass of wine, a blanket, and headed for my backyard. I went and laid down in my lounge chair, looking up at the night sky. The moon was huge tonight, it was beautiful.

My mind rewinds to the last time I was staring at the moon. San Diego. Katie. I never in my wildest dreams thought a night like that would be possible, and after it happened…I thought for sure Katie would regret it, but she told me she didn't. And now, tonight.

Tonight Katie shocked the hell out of me and not just with that kiss. It was all of it, everything. I couldn't put it all together in my head though, didn't know what it all ment. Or if it even ment anything at all.

All I had were questions. Katie didn't like Alex flirting with me. Why? Katie sending me cute little smiles. Why? Katie touching me. Why? And holy hell, Katie kissing me so exquisitely that that moment will be burned in my mind forevor. Does this mean she likes me? Does she want to be with me? Is she confused? What about Paul?

I know I'm not going to find any answers out here tonight. I try to clear out my mind. I hear my phone buzz for a text message. I see that it's from Katie and my heart starts to beat a little faster. Maybe I'd get some answers tonight after all.

Katie: Are you still awake?

Me: Yeah

The phone rang, there she goes surprising me again. "Hey." I say when I answer.

"Hey. I hope it's ok, you know that I called you." She sounded nervous, I've never heard Katie sound nervous before.

"Of course it's ok that you called me. We're friends, Katie, you can call me when ever you want."

She gives a quiet laugh, "I'm not exactly having friendly thoughts about you right now, Rita." My stomach drops and my heart starts racing again.

"Oh." I say quietly

"Yeah, oh." She says and we're both quiet. I don't know what to say to that. I want to ask her why she's callin me. I want to ask her what she wants from me. I want to ask her what we're doing. But I dont, I stay silent, waiting her out. After a minute I hear her clear her throat, "so whatcha doing? Am I interrupting anything?"

I shake my head even though she can't see it, "You're not interrupting, I was sitting outside enjoying a glass of wine. What are you doing?"

"Nothin', I was just getting ready to crawl into bed, I was thinking of you."

I laugh, that sounded a little suggestive. "Uh, ok."

I hear her throaty little laugh, "Not like that, Rita. I..I was just thinking about you."

"Yeah?" The smile in my voice was evident. "What were you thinking about me? "

She doesn't respond for so long that I think maybe she's not going to respond at all. Finally she quietly says, "I was thinking about tonight. I was thinking about that kiss."

I laugh softly, "It was one hell of a kiss, Katie." If she could flirt with me, why couldn't I flirt with her.

"Did you know…"she hesitates.

"What?"

She speaks so softly that I have to strain to hear her. "Did you know, when we, we were kissing, and I bit your bottom lip, you moaned. And that moan was the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life. That's what I was thinking about. That's what I can't get out of my head."

For the second time tonight my jaw has mentally hit the floor. My heart feels like it's going to beat right out of my chest. She has shocked me speechless. I should say something, say anything.

"I shouldn't have said that. Its just, I mean you asked what I was thinking about you, and that was it. That's just..it's just…did I happen to mention that I had a couple of shots when I got home, before I called you?"

I try to regain my bearings. I laugh slightly. "Um no you didn't mention that. You need liquid courage to talk to me now Katie?" The fact that she was thinking about me, what she said to me, it made me feel bold.

"Tonight I did."

"Why?" I ask simply.

"You know why Rita, it's different now. Not bad, just different, and I think about you way more then I should, in ways I probably shouldn't."

"I think about you too." I saw it quietly. "Too much."

"Yeah, what do you think about me?" she asks repeating my words back to me.

It takes me a second to respond. "I think about…" I falter. How honest should I be here, this has gone beyond playing and flirting. If I tell her how often I think of her, if I tell her what I think of her, will it scare her.

"Tell me, Rita." The way she says my name has me coming undone.

"I, I think about San Diego, and the way you looked when you asked for more. I think about they way you look at me sometimes, like you see me, really see me. I think about how when you touch me, even in passing, it sets my skin on fire." I hear her sharp intake of breath.

Neither on of us says anything, but it's not uncomfortable. It's like letting everything settle, letting it all sink in.

"God, Rita, you're killing me." She says it with a laugh.

"Is that a bad thing?"

I thought she'd say something flirty back, instead she sounds very serious, "It's a complicated thing." And I know she's talking about Paul, but I don't want her to say his name, I don't want the spell to be broken, at least not yet. "What are we doing, Rita?" She asks quietly.

"I don't know." I answer honestly, and I don't know. I don't know what happens now, or what it all means. I try to give her an honest answer, I close my eyes and go for it. "All I know is I look at you, and I want you. I think about you and I want you. All I know is you say my name once, and I want to hear you say it a thousand times." I feel a little breathless having said that, having revealed all that.

"So do you think it's just about sex?" She asks.

"No, not at all, it'd probably be easier if it was."

"Nothing about this is easy, Rita." And I know she's talking about Paul again, and I still don't want to discuss that.

"I know." I said sadly. "Katie…." I wanted to ask her why she left, in San Diego. I wanted to know if it was because she was embarrassed, or ashamed, or maybe because it was just all to much.

"What?"

But I couldn't do it "Ah, It's late, I think I'm gonna head to bead now." I'm not really that tired I'm just ready for this conversation to be over, it got a little to serious.

"Yeah, me too. Rita…" She laughs a little "Goodnight."

I wonder what it was that she was going to say, but I'm to afraid to ask. I don't know how the conversation went from fun and flirty to serious so quickly. "Goodnight, Katie." I say and hang up with a sigh.

Nothing about this is easy. Isn't that the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

That night after the bar, the kiss, the conversation I spent a sleepless night tossing and turning. The whole thing ran through my mind on an endless loop accomplishing nothing but making me tired and grouchy. What did Katie want? Hell, what did I want? Was it just sex? Did I want a relationship? Will this ruin our friendship? What about Paul? How was I going to work with her everyday? What happens now? Blah, blah, blah.

I really don't have the answer to any of those questions, so I decided to stop asking them, or at least stop asking them so much. The truth is I don't know what's going to happen next, and I kinda like not knowing. My whole life I've thought things through, maybe too much. This time I was just going to go with it and see what happens.

So here I was, two uneventful days later back at work. Two days where I tried my best not to think so much about Katie (failed). I pulled into the parking lot and I was once again giving myself a little pep talk, preparing myself to see Katie. I told myself that this time I wouldn't let her affect me so much, I was going to be cool (yeah right).

And I was cool. I was cool when I bumped into Carter at craft services. I was cool all through hair and make up. I was cool all the way to the set. My coolness was ruined the second I saw Katie. Two days. Two days and it's like I had forgotten how truly stunning she was. She was sitting in her chair a little behind and left of the monitors, head back, laughing. I swear my heart both stopped and started beating faster at the same time. As if she could sense me she turned her head to the side, and smiled, giving a little wave.

I unstuck my feet and moved to the chair next to her. She looked at me with a little smirk, "Hey, Rita."

"Hey, Katie" I said mirroring her tone. Her smirk turned into a smile, and it happened again. That thing where it's just me and Katie, and everything else just disappears. Just looking at each other, lost in a moment,

"Hey girls." We were pulled from the moment when Bailey came up to stand up beside me, the three of us we filming together today. She gave us both a quick hug. "So, what's new? How was your weekend?" she asked moving the third chair so we were sitting in a semi circle.

The image of Katie kissing me in the parking lot popped into my mind. "Uh, it was good…quiet…uneventful," real cool, Rita.

"Quiet, uneventful, Rita, did you stay home again all weekend? You need to get out more." Baily said.

"What? I go out, I went out this weekend" I laughed.

"Really, like to a place with people?" Bailey joked. The running joke around here was that I was a homebody, and never went anywhere, which wasn't true (mostly).

"Yes with people." I said with a goofy face.

Katie spoke up, "Paul kinda made her go out with us."

"I knew somebody had to twist her arm, so where'd you go?"

"This bar in the valley," I answered "they have a couple of pool tables, the guys beat us so bad." I realized my mistake too late, knowing Bailey would be all over it.

"Guys. Guys, was this a double date? Ohh Rita I need details." Bailey leaned forward as she asked me.

I glanced at Katie, she just raised her eyebrows at me. Ok I was getting no help from her. "No, it wasn't a double date, other people were there, too. Apparently Paul invited his friend Alex because he thought we might get along." I glance at Katie again, just looking at me, her face unreadable.

"And did you? Get along? Is he cute?" Bailey asks. That's the thing about Bailey, she'll ask a million questions and not stop till she gets all the answers.

"Uh yeah we got along, he seems like a really nice guy, he's an architect, he designs eco-friendly houses and stuff." I really didn't know what to say to Baily. Something along the lines of yeah he's ok but Katie's actually more type would start a whole other line of questions that I defiantly wasn't ready for.

"That's all I get? Come on Rita, give me something, anything. Has he called you? Are you going to see him again?"

I could feel Katie's eyes on me waiting for an answer, "Um I don't know. We exchanged a few texts yesterday, he's heading to Boston for a conference tomorrow, so I don't know." I look back at Katie to see her frowning.

"Alright ladies, it's time." Yes, saved by the bell, or the director.

9 hours later we were finally done for the day. I was tired, ready to go home and take a long bath and a glass of wine. I felt Katie's arm slip easily through mine, she looked at me and batted her eyelashes "Walk me to my trailer?"

I laughed at her "Anytime."

"You were awesome today, by the way." Katie was looking at me seriously. "That scene with you and Bailey when you were talking about Karma, it was beautiful."

I don't say anything, I'm afraid to. In the scene Amy was talking about how Karma made her feel after they had kissed, it was a beautifully written scene, but in my mind I was talking about Katie. "Thanks" I say simply

As we walked I could see Katie kept looking at me, I knew she wanted to ask me something. "Just spit it out." I said finally with a smile.

"What?" She asked

"I know when you've got something on your mind so what is it?"

"Um…I…well I just didn't know that you and Alex were like texting each other now." She wasn't looking at me now. Why was she bringing him up?

"Well just a little yesterday, nothing important. He just said that he had fun the other night. It's not a big deal." Why did I suddenly feel the need to defend myself.

"Oh…and you never answered Bailey's question." She looked at me as we arrived at the steps to her trailer.

"What question, she asked so many of them." I said trying to lighten the situation a little.

Her brows did that little crease that I love so much, and she asked quietly, "Are you going to go out with him? With Alex?" Katie was looking at me again, looking into me, looking past all the bullshit. I looked right back at her.

"I thought we already agreed he wasn't my type." I didn't smile when I said it, I just looked right back at her, hoping she would see the honesty in my answer.

Katie just turned walked up the steps and open the door to her trailer, once inside she turned back around to me. "Are you coming in?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you coming in?" Katie stood just inside her trailer looking down at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I had no idea what she wanted from me. No clue as to what type of invitation it was, but if she was offering, I was accepting.

Wordlessly I followed her into her trailer, letting the door close behind me. Katie was walked over to the fridge, pulling out two bottles of water. She handed me one before going and standing over by the table and leaning back on it. I could feel her eyes on me as I walked over to the couch that was in front of the table and sat down.

We're both looking at each other, and I can practically see the wheels turning in her head. "Don't look at me like that, Rita." She says after a minute.

I raise my eyebrows at her, "Like what?"

"Like you're trying to figure me out." She gives me a humorless laugh and shakes her head a little. "I can't even seem to figure myself out these days."

"Why?" I ask it quietly, almost afraid of the answer she might give.

She looks me straight in the eyes, "You know why, Rita." She shakes her head again and looks down at the ground. "Did you know I was jealous when I heard you and Alex were texting."

Whoa. "You have absolutely no reason to be jealous of him." She looks back up, looking into my eyes again. "I'm not interested in him…." I stand up and take a few steps until I'm standing right in front of her. "…At all."

I see her eyes darken as I slowly push a strand of hair behind her ear. I continue to watch her, watch her eyes and how the gold in them shifts with the light. I move my finger down her jaw, she kinda leaned into my touch. I watched as her eyes went to my lips and back to my eyes. Hey breath getting a little faster as I continued to run my finger down to the hollow in her neck.

I scoot a little closer, putting one of my legs in between her and leaning in, I smile a little as I see her lips part. But instead of going for her lips I duck my head down and give her a little kiss right below her ear. I feel her shudder slightly as she turns her head to give me more access. I move my lips to her pulse point and use my teeth to scrape at her skin, a quiet moan escapes her lips.

"Rita.." She grabs my face in her hands and kisses me. Passionately, our tongues meeting in pent up desire. There was nothing soft about this kiss, it was hard and it was hot. Katie sucked on my bottom lip, before biting it almost to the point of pain, before sucking on it again. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me, and I felt Katie smile against my lips.

"God Rita, I love that sound." She said huskily before returning to kissing me. I felt her hands on my stomach as she grabbed the bottom of my shirt. "Off." She mumbled, pulling it up and over my head, before starting to kiss me again. She kissed my lips, my neck, my collarbone, all while running her nails from my back to my stomach, giving me goosebumps and making me moan again.

Now she's pushing away from the table, never breaking the kiss pushing me back with her until the back of my legs hit the couch. She pulls away slightly gives me a small smirk and puts her hand in the middle of my chest, giving me a small push so I end up sitting on the couch again. She pulls her shirt over her head and looks down at me.

Katie standing there, breathing hard, lips swollen is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. She smiles at me and slowly lowers herself to me, legs on either side of me. She cups my face in her hands, leans in and gives me a soft kiss, then again, and again before our lips part, our tongues meeting in something softer this time, something sweeter. I run my hands down her back, loving the softness of her skin. She pulls back and looks at me, "I've wanted to that all day long." She says then continues to kiss me.

I shift her off slightly to the side and lay her down on the couch, I'm frozen for a moment, caught a little off guard. She's lying there, in just her bra and a pair of jeans, her green eyes looking darker then normal, and I feel something in my heart constrict. Something I don't want to name.

"What?" She asks when I still don't move.

"You're beautiful." I say simply. She smiles softly and pulls me down to her, kissing me again when I reach her, I can feel her smile and it warms me. I move from her lips down her neck , kissing and licking my way down her neck. I bite her collarbone and she moans again. I nudge her to lift up, and she does, I unclasp her bra and throw it on the floor. Her breasts now laid out before me. She lays back down completely and I grab both breasts in my hands, gently squeezing and running my thumbs over her nipples, feeling them harden at my touch. She arches slightly, offering more of herself. I move my kisses down to her breast, kissing the sides of one, then the other. I hear another moan, louder this time as I start to gently suck on one of her nipples, before tugging on it with my teeth.

She grabs me and pulls me back up to her kissing my with a frenzy now. Moaning into my mouth when one of my thighs grazes her center. I can feel the heat radiating off of her and it's intoxicating. She reaches around my back and undoes my bra, I sit up slightly allowing it to be taking off of me, my thigh pushing on her again, causing her to arch up and moan again.

I sit all the way up kiss her belly button as I unbutton her jeans, slowly pulling them and her underwear down at the same time. I stand all the way up and remove my pants and underwear, too lying back down on top of her.

I feel like I'm going to burn up, I'm hot everywhere, I'm throbbing everywhere. With my leg in between hers. I kiss her again, and roll my hips into her causing another moan to escape her. I do it again and she moans louder this time and arches her hips up to meet mine.

I stop kissing her neck and burry my face in the crook of her neck, rocking against her, our movements in sync. We both start moving faster, with more force, both of us moaning now, Katie running her nails down my back.

"Uhh Katie." I moan I can feel my orgasm approaching, I lift myself up on my arms and kiss her, hard feeling her grab on to me tighter.

"Rita…Rita…Oh God." She moans it out as she cums, hearing my name on her lips as she does pushes me over the edge and I feel the orgasm take hold of me. I give a little shiver as she rolls her hips into mine again. I collapse into the side of her neck, kissing her softly, her skin tasting slightly salty from the thin layer of sweat that we've both accumulated.

She's running her hands slowly, softly up and down my back, I close my eyes just enjoying the feeling of being like this with Katie. I pick my head up and look at her. Her eyes are closed and she has a little smile on her face, my heart constricts again and I know what it is I'm feeling, and it scares the hell out of me. I'm in love with her. It hits me, just like that, all at once. My breath hitches, and I close my eyes briefly, when I open them Katie is looking at me curiously.

"What?" She asks softly. Oh boy, I think, I'm in trouble.

**Please, Please, review, let me know how I'm doing. This is the first fan fiction I've ever written, and the first thing I've written in a long time. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much to those that have taken the time to review my story, it means a lot.**

"What?" She asks softly. Oh boy, I think I'm in trouble.

"Uh…nothing." I give Katie a quick peck on the lips and untangle myself from her. I get up and go about trying to find my clothes.

I look over at Katie, lying there naked and all I want to do is crawl back over there and feel her on me, but I'm afraid of what might come out of my mouth if I do. Like the words I love you would just come spilling out of my mouth without a filter.

"Are you leaving?" She asks.

"Um, yeah I have some things I have to take care of tonight and I have an early call tomorrow. "

She's just looking at me me with her eyebrows raised and a little smirk, "So I guess it's your turn to freak out this time." She says it with a little laugh so I know she's not mad.

"What? No, no I'm not freaking out, not at all." Finally dressed I walk over to her bend over and give her a light kiss on her swollen lips. "I…I just have to go."

As I'm standing up she grabs ahold of my shirt and pulls me down to her. She stops when we are inches apart and looks me in the eyes like she's trying to understand what's going on. "I don't want us to be awkward around each other again."

I slightly shake my head, "No." She pulls me closer, lifting her lips to mine, kissing me tenderly until I find my mind clouded again .

She pulls away, I stay like that for a second, just drinking her in. "OK. Goodnight Rita." She just smiled at me and I could see laughter in her eyes, I probably seemed like an idiot right now.

"Nite Katie." I turned around and left without looking back, afraid that if I did I wouldn't be able to leave.

I take the short walk over to my trailer, go inside and quickly gather up my things and practically sprint out to my car.

Driving on auto pilot I somehow made it home in one piece. I walked in my door and headed straight for the kitchen, well straight for the tequila at least. I poured myself a shot and downed it without thinking. It burned all the way down.

Shit. Shit. Shit. How did this happen? I'm in love with Katie. Fuck. I'm in love with my (apperently) not so straight, taken, co-star. Fuck. Yep its official I am now freaking out, big time. I pour myself another shot and down it. This wasn't supposed to happen, none of this was was supposed to happen. This was just supposed to be a harmless crush. I don't know what to do now, I just want to go put my head in the sand and pretend none if this is happening.

I think about having another shot, but I do have an early call tomorrow. Besides the first two have calmed me down a little bit. I remember that I'm not supposed to over analyze everything. I take a deep breath and tell myself to just go with it. Just go with it, sounds easy enough, right?

As I get ready for bed I realize that I'm feeling better, calmer at least. This doesnt have to change anything. I just have to be careful, more careful, just take a step back, maybe, if possible.

All warm and snuggly in bed I wonder if I should call Katie, text her maybe, apologize for running out of there like an ass. God, she probable thinks im such a dork right now. I'm still debating when I hear my phone beep, grinning when I see it's from Katie.

Katie: Are you done freaking out?

Rita: I wasn't freaking out….but yeah I am.

I just waited for a second to see if she would call me like she did last time. I hear my phone ring, a let out a little chuckle as I answer.

"Hey you." I hear the smile in her voice.

"Hey." I say.

"Glad you're done with the freak out, Rita."

"I didn't have a freak out, exactly." It was, it totally was, just not for the reasons she was thinking.

She just starts laughing. "Oh Rita, it was a freak out, for a second you looked scared shitless."

"No, I just…" I couldn't tell her what I was really thinking, that yes I was scared shitless. That I was in love with her and I had no idea what to do about it.

"Don't worry about it Rita, maybe next time we can both skip the freak out and enjoy the moment."

"Next time?" Just the thought had my heart speeding up. "So, you think there's gonna be a next time?"

"Oh baby, I'm sure of it." Katie said, and my mouth went dry. I tried to laugh a little, but it came off sounding more like a moan.

"Pretty confident are you, Katie?"

"Oh yeah Rita, I know you can't keep your hands off me." She teased.

"Right, it was you who attacked me today." .

"Well its not my fault your so damn sexy."

"oh please." I laugh. We're both quiet for a moment, there is so much I want to ask her. I want to know what happens now, I mean it's obvious we're both enjoying it, but what Paul? Is this all just about sex for her? I take a deep breath, steeling myself to find some answers. "Katie, what are we-"

"No….not yet Rita."

"What?" I ask, how could she know what I wanted to talk to her about.

"I just…I know we need to talk, like really talk." She takes a deep breath, "just give me a few days, alright?"

"Yeah, sure Katie." I'm disappointed but I understand, kinda. "I really do have an early call tomorrow, I'm gonna sleep now, ok?"

"Ok, me too. Rita?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet dreams." She says and hangs up.

My mind tries to process everything that was said. It seems like our last two phone conversations went the same way, flirty one minute then serious. All I know is that I cant keep this up much longer without some type of answers, it's just not me. A couple of days, I can wait that long, I think.


End file.
